Aerotech Office Park
Aerotech Office Park is a location in the Mojave Wasteland, located east of Camp McCarran and south-east of NCR Sharecropper Farms. Background Aerotech Office Park is a fortified refugee camp run by the NCR. Re-purposed from an old office park, it offers free housing, food, water, and basic medical treatment for NCR citizens who are down on their luck at the casinos in the Strip , as well as other refugees who need help. Bert Gunnarsson and Captain Paker take care of managing the refugee camp. Despite Parker's efforts many of the refugees are exploited through chems and crooked gambling. History By 2282, the Aerotech Office Park was still a place where people down on their luck, or other refugees went because they had nowhere else to go. After Lee Oliver became President of the NCR, a war with Mr. House begam so travel to the Strip became rare leaving the Aerotech Office Park receiving little to no new refugees entering the community. The war had no effect on the Aerotech Office Park aside from the few people who passed through leaving the Strip or soldiers on their way to the Strip to assist in the fighting. A few months into the war, news that the NCR had not only eliminated Mr. House, but also the Omertas and the White Glove Society reached the Aerotech Office Park and the few people there rejoiced because they would now potentially have an easier time getting onto the Strip. In June of that year, a survivor from the White Glove Society named Henry Tolken moved into the Aerotech Office Park setting up a small gambling hall inside Aerotech Suite 300. This would bring a few gamblers to the Aerotech Office Park who could not afford the more "luxurious" casinos on the Strip or the Atomic Wrangler Casino in Freeside. It was around this time that the Aerotech Office Park got another new resident in the form of a Super Mutant named Moluk. He had been looking for Jacobstown, but had become lost along the way and ended up at the Aerotech Office Park. Rather than continue looking for the Super Mutant "haven" he decided to stay in the Aerotech Office Park as its unofficial protector. In 2285, the Enclave declared war on the NCR and the Aerotech Office Park became a safe haven for those trying to escape the war. The Aerotech Office Park was briefly dragged into the war when an Enclave patrol on their way to Freeside, attacked the Aerotech Office Park hoping to make it an F.O.B. near the Strip so that they could launch assaults against Freeside, the Strip, & Camp McCarran. However, the Enclave attackers were repelled by a milita that formed under the guidance of Captain Parker. The Enclave attempted to take the Aerotech Office Park five times after the first attack, but each time were repelled by the defenders. By the end of the war, many who had fled there to escape the war moved on the a new settlement or returned to the Strip. It was around this time that the NCR would move the Great Khans out of Red Rock Canyon onto a reservation. Rather than join his fellow Great Khans in an NCR reservation under its strict laws, Jessup, one of the Great Khans who had been involved in shooting the Courier, left the main Great Khan group and found his way to the Aerotech Office Park. He eventually sets up a small general store in the Aerotech Suite 300. This suite would become a sort of trading center for the Aerotech Office Park which would bring travelers around to trade in the general store and gamblers to gamble in the casino. Tired of living in Freeside, Old Ben left and moved into the Aerotech Office Park after hearing about its recent success. He would use the money he had obtained from the numerous jobs he had worked to set up an official clinic in the Aerotech Office Park and became a guard for the Aerotech Office Park along with Moluk. In 2286, The King, leader of the group known as the Kings, was assasinated by a Van Graff enforcer. The NCR removed the Van Graffs from New Vegas and brought them back to Shady Sands to stand trial. When Mr. Castro took over, many of the Kings remained but a few decided to leave not favoring the way he ran things. Led by a King named Jasper, the few Kings left Freeside and found their way to the Aerotech Office Park where they would become the Aerotech Office Parks guards. Jasper would also set up trade with the caravan companies and other merchants around New Vegas working with Jessup to bring more trade and revenue to the Aerotech Office Park. Jasper would become to Aerotech Office Park's official ambassador. The Aerotech Office Park would establish itself as its own settlement and it was made official in 2287. Inhabitants *Bert Gunnarsson, Doctor *Captain Paker *Frank Weathers *Horowitz *Alice Hostetler *Henry Tolken *Moluk *Jessup *Old Ben *Jasper *Carlyle st. Clair III Notes *Carlyle St. Clair III would also move to the Aerotech Office Park after Mortimer and a few White Glove Society members tried to kidnap him. All White Glove Society members involved would be killed. *The Aerotech Office Park "militia" consists of Captain Parker, Moluk, Old Ben, Frank Weathers, Carlyle St. Clair III, Jessup (only when needed), a few Vault 34 residents, Jasper (on rare occasions), and the Kings. *The Aerotech Office Park Casino is named the Ultra-Luxe mocking the casino of the same named that was once on the Strip before being attacked and renamed by the NCR. *Though establised as a settlement, the Aerotech Office Park is still under NCR control.